1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screwdrivers, and particularly to a screwdriver with changeable driver head.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional screwdriver is integrally formed with a specific driver head, which can be any of many types and sizes. Because types and sizes of screwdrivers are different from one another, a user usually needs to buy many screwdrivers to handle different tasks. It is quite inconvenient to store or carry these screwdrivers. Therefore, a screwdriver with replaceable driver heads sharing one handle was invented. However, to change driver heads, an operator needs to grasp the handle of the screwdriver with one hand, and change the head with the other hand, which can be extremely inconvenient because two hands are required.